The naruto games
by hidan the jashin worshiper
Summary: Let the Naruto Games begin! In the story The Hunger Games and The Naruto peeps mix together. 2 people from each district will be chosen at the reaping. However, they will be sent to the Naruto Games where they will fight till death.
1. Chapter 1

BOOM! I wake up to the fall of my sisters cat. I sit up straight from my mattress and look at the cat. I remember when dear sister Hinata first got that cat. Me and my friend Sasuke just got back from hunting when the cat met me at the door. For no apparent reason I hated that cat. For no apparent reason I felt so much hatred for that cat so I tried to drown that cat in the pond. Ever since then (which was a year ago) that one eyed cat hated me. I shook that memory out of my head and got my hunting suit on along with my cap and boots. Soon, I arrive at a dust sign that says ''No Tesspassing! Violators shall be Prosocuted". I then see his face. Sasuke. People say there is romance between us but I dont really see it. I have to admit he is good looking though. We go hunting and I shoot a jack rabbit and a squirrel. The Jack Rabbits were shot in the eyes but I lost luck on the squirrel...accidently it was shot in the rear. When we are done me and Sasuke sit on the hill eating black berries.

"Sakura, I been thinking. Thinking about us running away with me. We can survive on our own. Have kids and make a living."

Holy crap. He wants me to runaway with him! I say in shock " I can't. Ever since my dad died I have to take care of my sister and my mom. I cant just leave that all behind. Who knows I might disappear tonight at the reaping." I finished that sentence with a swallow.

"Your one in a million teens in district 12 do you really think that, Sakura-chan?"

I almost cry "Maybe. We will find out tonight."

We head home with 2 baskets of food and nothing but silence.


	2. Chapter 2

We arrive home and i give Sasuke-kun a basket to take home. I then say good-bye.

He smiles. "Wear something pretty". I pretend to laugh even though I dont know if that was a flirt or a joke. I nodd and walk inside.

I run inside set the basket down and run to change for the reaping. I dont have any dresses I realize. My mom handed me a dress. I looked up and gave her a thank you look and got changed. Hinata on the other hand was already dressed looking admiring as usual. I pray to god Hinata doesnt get chosen just for the fact that it is her first year at the reaping and I really dont want her getting killed. We head down to the reaping and Hinata is clinged to my arm. We sit down in silence while the district 12 parents are prayin that their children will dodge the reaping for another few years.

Ino Yamanaka, the mayor daughter, goes to the stage. "Happy Naruto Games! First, we have Sasori a great (also drunken) sponser hear to say a couple words". "I would like to say (burps) that who-" sasori falls to the floor before he could finish the sentence. To bad this is on world wide telivision. Two males drag him off the stage. Ino walks on stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen it is now time to draw one male and one female to compete in the Naruto Games."


	3. Authors note

**Im soooo sorry for not posting the chapters for a long time, Its just this was my 1st story and i had no idea how to post more chapters, but thanks to: Chesshercat I now know how to upload chapters ^^ THANK YOU CHESSHERCAT! Well i aslo want to tell you that i didint put on my wall: i WILL take request on storys O3O well...THAT IS ALL!**


	4. Chapter 3

I am going to announce the female contestant. She digs into the bucket and pulls out a little strip of paper. "Hinata Haruno"!

My heart skips a beat. I yelled out without thinking before Hinata reached the stage "NO! I VOLUNTEER!" I cant believe I did that. Ino was in shock and Sasori gave another burp.

Ino said in shock " It appears we have the first volunteer in over a decade. Instead of Hinata Haruno, Sakura Haruno will compete." Hinata's emotion was confused. She was cheeerful that she wasnt going to get killed and she was brutaly upset that I could die. She looked so pail it looked like she had no blood flowing in her body. With tears rolling down her eyes she slowly walked back to her seat crying. I wanted to cry to but I knew other competitors from other districts were watching this on Tv and I did not want to look like an easy target. I turned to the 2 seats and sat on the one on the right.

Ino said still in shock "It is time to decide on the males. She dug a name. Garra-" CRASH! Sasori fell on the floor. Garra stumbled on the stage. He sits next to me. I saw him at school a couple times but we never actually talked. Now we have to be partners till death.


	5. Chapter 4

I went home and words I never thought I'd hear Hinata say were flying at me like no other. Curse after curse after curse. Soon, she ran to her room and cried her self to sleep. Even though it was only 8. I thought I needed to pack light and I didnt want to take alot of food because I didnt want to leave my mom and Hinata with nothing. I grabbed 3 bads of sun flower seeds, 4 pairs of socks, 1 arrow, 20 bullets and my sleeping bag. That's not to much on my account. I finally get some rest and I am ready to leave the next morning. I woke Hinata and kissed her forehead. She made me promise I would try my best. I promised. Now I had to because she had the power to watch me on television. On my account in the Naruto Games you are followed by cameras. I said good bye to my mom and I stared at the cat. I left blowing a kiss to Hinata. I whispered goodbye. When I arrived at the train station Garra was standing by the corner. I was on the other side. are eyes matched and I turned away without letting seeing my blush. I dont know if I am attractive to him or not but I smiled when I looked away. The train was ready to board and I turned around and said good bye to district 12.


End file.
